TFN 008 Orb retrieval
7:17:58 PM Caleb: So previously 7:20:49 PM Caleb: You all got disguised and went to infiltrate Lord Norwells property, you got in easily and found some stuff searching his bedroom, once you got to the library you discovered a secret passage that led to a room with books and experiments and a staircase at the far end. You all fought an Allip that appeared and was defeated by Loom overloading it with radiant energy. 7:22:01 PM Caleb: after the fight figuring out what to do with the ball that Zuaoask asked you to retrieve you have decided at least for now to try and free the trapped souls. 7:23:16 PM Arakas: "...we have evidence, we have the orb...is there anywhere we haven't searched yet?" 7:25:06 PM Dorid: Under the beds? Closets? 7:25:21 PM Arakas: "I meant more in terms of rooms. Let me consult the blueprints." 7:25:51 PM Arakas: "We now know this was some kind of stab at immortality, but we don't know what that has to do with the constructs attacking people." 7:26:20 PM Arakas: "...unless he's storing some of them here." 7:28:18 PM Dorid: ... let's look! 7:28:55 PM Arakas: "Let's check for anything here, then try the study." 7:28:59 PM *** Arakas will investigate! *** 7:29:21 PM Arakas: ((12!)) 7:31:21 PM *** Dorid helps! *** 7:31:24 PM Dorid: ((23!)) 7:31:34 PM Arakas: ((Dorid is much better at this. :) )) 7:32:15 PM *** Dorid is rather luckier. *** 7:32:15 PM *** Loom just keeps an ear out for anyone coming. *** 7:34:27 PM Loom: (Aural sensor.) 7:35:23 PM Caleb: (( what is that mechanically again?)) 7:35:39 PM Arakas: ((Perception, probably.)) 7:35:57 PM Arakas: ((Passive perception, if you go with that.)) 7:36:16 PM Loom: ((22)) 7:37:48 PM Dorid: Hmm, nothing here but shiny rocks! Oh, here's a map! 7:38:19 PM *** Dorid shows them both a map of the mines. "Look, this one says 'experimentation area'!" *** 7:38:41 PM Arakas: "...ominous." 7:38:58 PM *** Dorid hands all the shiny rocks to Arakas, he seems to like those for some reason. *** 7:39:19 PM Dorid: I think this thing is trying to do what Zouask's orb does. But I don't think it will work. 7:39:25 PM *** Arakas will take what I assume are actually diamonds. *** 7:39:45 PM *** Dorid shows them both a couple of weird-looking half-completed gadgets. *** 7:40:24 PM *** Dorid tries to figure out if there's any souls in there! *** 7:40:38 PM Dorid: ((18 arcana on that one.)) 7:41:25 PM Caleb: ((Is loom still trying to get carl more operational with mending?)0 7:41:44 PM Loom: ((YEs. Each casting takes 1 minute.)) 7:43:45 PM Arakas: "So the people he's attacking are likely souls he's trying to harvest." 7:46:41 PM Arakas: "Why do you think it won't work?" 7:50:32 PM Dorid: I'm not sure I can explain that! But basically, he's not doing it right. 7:51:04 PM | Edited 7:51:19 PM Arakas: "...I get the sense that when you're not doing this right...REALLY bad shit can happen." 7:51:13 PM Loom: Because magic? 7:51:30 PM Dorid: Oh yes! 7:52:41 PM Caleb: while talking Dorid grabs two objects and goes still for about 30 seconds 7:53:11 PM | Edited 7:53:21 PM Arakas: "...Dorid?" 7:53:24 PM *** Arakas will try and shake her *** 7:53:29 PM Loom: …. that's not normal, right? 7:53:34 PM Dorid: Oh, hullo! 7:53:42 PM *** Arakas leaps back. "Gods!" *** 7:53:47 PM Dorid: ... this one's a farmer, and that one's a trader. They're people! 7:53:54 PM Dorid: ... or souls, anyway. 7:54:13 PM Arakas: "...in ALL of these devices?" 7:54:28 PM Dorid: No, just these two! 7:54:52 PM Caleb: Dorid you fall down and take 3 psychic damage. 7:55:38 PM Arakas: "...Loom, we may need your help here." 7:55:47 PM *** Dorid falls over. *** 7:56:03 PM *** Loom goes over to check on Dorid. *** 7:56:27 PM Arakas: "Carl, how are you doing?" 7:56:42 PM Dorid: Ow! 7:57:29 PM Caleb: Carl: operational, stability breakdown no longer imminenet. 7:57:56 PM Arakas: "Glad to hear it. Dorid, how are you?" 8:00:49 PM Dorid: I'm all right. These are very unsafe vessels, though. Do you have any padding so that we can keep them from breaking? 8:02:09 PM Arakas: "Depends. What would count as padding?" 8:02:26 PM Dorid: Cloth? 8:02:34 PM Arakas: "Ah. Then yes." 8:02:54 PM Arakas: ((There's two of them, right?)) 8:03:26 PM Caleb: (( yes )) 8:04:30 PM *** Arakas will take out a cloth and wrap one of them. He will then take out a small wrapped item. He undoes the wrapping and reveals a pair of toy soldiers inside. He will then try and wrap the items. *** 8:05:36 PM Caleb: you wrap the items fine 8:05:46 PM Dorid: What are those little figurines for? 8:06:07 PM Arakas: "Sentiment." 8:06:23 PM *** Arakas smiles at Dorid. *** 8:06:43 PM Dorid: Are they your parents? 8:07:12 PM Arakas: "..........are you asking if the toys themselves are my parents?" 8:07:40 PM Dorid: Oh no! That's unlikely. 8:07:48 PM Arakas: Extremely. 8:08:05 PM Arakas: "No. They're not." 8:08:27 PM Dorid: You're much larger! 8:08:43 PM Arakas: "They were given to me by someone of great importance." 8:08:51 PM Dorid: Who? 8:10:15 PM *** Arakas looks closer at the soldiers. "No." *** 8:10:29 PM Arakas: "No no no. Oh, that's not good. That is likely not good." 8:10:36 PM Dorid: ... what isn't? 8:10:47 PM Arakas: "They've changed." 8:10:58 PM *** Dorid peers at them curiously. *** 8:11:09 PM Dorid: How? 8:11:34 PM Arakas: "They used to both be wearing the same uniform. But now the one with a head has a...different one. And the headless one's disappearing, I think." 8:11:47 PM Arakas: "He had more neck before." 8:12:21 PM Dorid: What kind of magic was on them? 8:12:44 PM Arakas: "Wait...no! I've got it backwards! I think his head's growing back!" 8:13:00 PM Dorid: ... is that good? 8:13:15 PM Arakas: "Yes! Maybe! ...possibly. I don't really know." 8:13:43 PM *** Arakas holds the headless one up and begins to walk around while looking at it closely, to see if it changes. *** 8:14:01 PM Dorid: ... well, let me know if I can help! I'm not sure what kind of magic's on them, but if you want to say, I might know what's going on! Or how to find out. 8:14:07 PM Dorid: I almost always know how to find out. 8:14:16 PM Caleb: perception check Arakas 8:14:19 PM Dorid: (("Because I'm a divination wizard and it's a class feature!")) 8:14:33 PM Arakas: ((6!)) 8:14:41 PM Dorid: Other than it being scrying magic I'm not sure! 8:14:49 PM *** Arakas stops. "Wait!" *** 8:14:52 PM Caleb: (( no difference.)) 8:15:10 PM *** Arakas walks right up to Dorid. "You could know how to read these?!?" *** 8:16:49 PM Arakas: "...you could tell me how they work?" 8:16:55 PM Loom: I feel ike I missed something. 8:17:18 PM Arakas: "...we should discuss this later. We should be leaving now, if Carl is in a state to move." 8:17:36 PM Arakas: "We do not want Lord Norwell returning with us in his house." 8:18:56 PM Loom: Someone just entered. 8:19:08 PM Arakas: "...ok, so much for that then." 8:19:36 PM Dorid: I might be able to! 8:19:59 PM Dorid: If I can't, I'll probably be able to find out, though! I know a lot of things. I read a lot. 8:20:10 PM Dorid: Should we hide? 8:20:43 PM Arakas: "Most likely." 8:20:52 PM Dorid: I can cast invisibility! 8:21:00 PM Arakas: "...on all of us?" 8:21:07 PM Dorid: ... on three of us. 8:21:34 PM | Edited 8:21:44 PM Arakas: "Cast it on yourself and the mechs, then. I will be fine." 8:22:07 PM *** Dorid does! That's all her spells of that level today. *** 8:22:34 PM | Edited 8:23:05 PM Caleb: give me perception checks, loom you have advantage 8:22:51 PM Dorid: ((17!)) 8:22:56 PM Arakas: ((10)) 8:25:24 PM *** Arakas is going into hiding, btw. *** 8:27:32 PM *** Dorid also hides. *** 8:27:50 PM Caleb: So Dorid and Arakas dont hear anything ,Loom hears the guards entering the house investigating the missing whispers but htey seem to not know about the secret hallway. 8:28:44 PM Loom: I think they're wondering where the Allip went. 8:29:45 PM Arakas: "Shit. ...ok...I can't hear them, Loom. Do you think we could slip away while invisible?" 8:29:55 PM Arakas: "How far apart are the groups?" 8:31:05 PM Loom: I don't know. MAybe we could use the secret passages. IT sounds like just normal guards. 8:31:06 PM Caleb: Carl: there is a staircase 8:31:23 PM Arakas: "Ok, let's head that way, then." 8:31:28 PM Arakas: "Quickly and quietly." 8:31:58 PM Caleb: ((you all head for the secret passgae back to the library?)) 8:32:14 PM *** Arakas will try to. Without being seen. *** 8:32:46 PM *** Dorid follows! *** 8:32:49 PM Caleb: there is noone between you and there, once you get there you find it sealed shut. 8:33:15 PM *** Arakas whispers. "Fuck." *** 8:33:38 PM Caleb: (( you triggered the trap that shut it last session)) 8:34:02 PM *** Arakas will try and disable the mechanisms holding it shut. *** 8:34:16 PM Caleb: give me an investigation check 8:34:28 PM Arakas: ((23)) 8:35:19 PM *** Loom tries to remember wherethe switch on the floor was. *** 8:35:41 PM Caleb: you find some of the mechanisms that might be holding it shut 8:35:52 PM Caleb: Loom you find the switch easily enough. 8:36:16 PM *** Arakas will try the switch. *** 8:37:10 PM Caleb: the other end of the hallway closes you are now sealed in the secret passageway 8:37:30 PM Arakas: "...this is not going well." 8:37:49 PM Arakas: ((Can I open the door to the library?)) 8:38:36 PM Caleb: give me a lets call it thieves tools check and a sleight of hand check to see how quietly you can do it. 8:39:08 PM Arakas: ((19 on thieves' tools, 27 on soh)) 8:39:31 PM Caleb: you mangae to get the door to slide open noiselessly 8:40:17 PM *** Arakas will try and lead everyone out, stealthily. *** 8:40:44 PM Arakas: ((Or through the secret passage or wherever we're going)) 8:40:51 PM Arakas: ((The way Carl said)) 8:41:07 PM Caleb: you guys chose to go to the library 8:41:41 PM Caleb: (( carls way was the stairway in the room you were in that got sealed off whe you pushed the button again)) 8:42:17 PM Caleb: so getting out the house give me a stealth check, anyone invisible gets advantage 8:42:56 PM Arakas: ((24)) 8:43:11 PM Dorid: ((15!)) 8:43:22 PM Loom: ((14)) 8:44:21 PM Caleb: you guys make it to the front door when Carl shatters a table by walking into it. 8:45:18 PM Caleb: you hear guards heading towards the front door 8:45:51 PM Arakas: "Everyone stay still! And stick to the corners!" 8:45:56 PM *** Arakas will hide in a corner. *** 8:46:26 PM *** Dorid does! *** 8:46:48 PM Caleb: Carl stands on top of the crushed table 8:47:11 PM Arakas: ((Can I tell he's doing this?)) 8:47:29 PM Caleb: perception with disadvantage cause invisible 8:47:45 PM Arakas: ((10)) 8:48:33 PM Caleb: you dont see anything 8:49:30 PM *** Arakas whispers really low. "Yes, now would be a great time for one, thank you." *** 8:50:06 PM *** Dorid whispers back "One what?" *** 8:50:35 PM Caleb: the guards enter about a minute after you ahve all hidden they immediately see the shifting table wreckage as they are about to investigate. 8:50:50 PM Caleb: BOOOOOOM! 8:51:05 PM Caleb: you all hear an explosion from the back of the compound 8:51:16 PM Caleb: the guards all take off out the front door. 8:52:01 PM Arakas: "Give it a second...and let's run!" 8:52:10 PM Dorid: Who do you keep talking to? 8:52:29 PM Arakas: "That time I was talking to you. Let's go while they're distracted." 8:52:37 PM Loom: The telepathic subterranean monster we're helping, I should think. 8:53:01 PM *** Arakas will try and slip out the front door and find a hidden path by which to leave the grounds. *** 8:53:40 PM *** Dorid goes out the front door too, but she can't see Arakas, don't forget! *** 8:54:01 PM Arakas: ((Why not? Arakas is literally the only one not invisible right now.)) 8:54:38 PM Caleb: going out it is chaos but most people seem to be heding for what looked like an explosion and massive damage in back that all guards are heading to. 8:54:46 PM Arakas: ((I was leading specifically because I was the only one you could all see, hypothetically)) 8:55:11 PM Dorid: ((Oh! Right.)) 8:55:21 PM *** Dorid trots along after him, in that case! *** 8:55:30 PM Arakas: "Ok guys, ignore that explosion, it's an illusion. Stay on me, and keep your heads down." 8:56:58 PM Dorid: OK! 8:57:04 PM *** Dorid keeps after Ara! *** 8:58:41 PM *** Loom tries to keep up, trying to be mindful of Carl's position. *** 8:58:58 PM Arakas: ((For the record, I am not running. I am walking. I am still disguised as someone who should be there.)) 8:59:24 PM | Edited 9:01:29 PM Caleb: so you all follow arakas and make way to the front gate fine though you keep hearing smashing and a trail of destruction as Carl doesnt seem to know where exactly his limbs are going to be. 9:00:27 PM *** Arakas carries on like everything is fine and hopes he is not being followed. *** 9:00:55 PM Caleb: making it to the front gate there are no guards but the gate is closed 9:01:50 PM *** Arakas will try and pick the lock and move out, quickly. *** 9:02:23 PM Caleb: its shut there is just a gate raising mechanism 9:02:30 PM Caleb: give me a strength check 9:02:44 PM *** Arakas should not be the one doing this, but sure *** 9:02:57 PM Arakas: ((5!)) 9:03:03 PM Caleb: doesnt turn at all 9:03:19 PM *** Loom steps up and tries it. *** 9:03:32 PM *** Dorid goes to help! She's got wizard noodle arms, though. *** 9:03:34 PM *** Loom casts Enchance Attribute on himself. *** 9:04:04 PM Caleb: the fire and destruction stops 9:04:20 PM Loom: ((19)) 9:04:24 PM Arakas: "Guys, whatever you're doing, do it now!" 9:04:44 PM Caleb: Loom raises the gate about halfway 9:04:46 PM Dorid: ((Strength check of 13. I am noodle armed wizard.)) 9:05:42 PM *** Arakas will slip under "Ok, Dorid...if you're there, come on through. Loom...or Carl...whoever's holding it up, have the other one take it and come through next." *** 9:06:16 PM *** Dorid does go through! *** 9:07:12 PM Caleb: Carl holds the gate control so loom can go. 9:07:53 PM Loom: (IS everyone clear?)) 9:08:09 PM Caleb: ((exept for you and Carl)) 9:08:38 PM *** Arakas will hand his crowbar towards the mechanism. "Whoever's holding this open, stick this in, so it will stop." *** 9:10:25 PM Arakas: ((I just realized that, otherwise, Carl's stuck on the other side)) 9:11:00 PM Caleb: Carl takes the crowbar 9:11:51 PM Loom: ((Hasn't invis worn off by now?)) 9:12:04 PM Caleb: the crowbar goes into the mechanism and there is a horrendous schreech of metal on metal but the gate stays about halfway open 9:12:18 PM Caleb: ((only been about 45 minutes)) 9:12:52 PM Loom: (doesn't it like, wear off if you try to interact with things substantially or something?)) 9:13:14 PM Caleb: attacking or casting a spell 9:13:14 PM Arakas: ((Only if you attack someone or cast a spell)) 9:13:22 PM Caleb: by the straight RAW 9:13:25 PM Loom: ((I cast one)) 9:13:31 PM Arakas: ((When?)) 9:13:42 PM Caleb: Right Loom is visible 9:13:44 PM Loom: ((Enhance Ability to lift the gate.)) 9:14:08 PM Arakas: "Loom! Hurry up! They can all see you!" 9:14:23 PM Caleb: but the gate is now stuck halfway open and guards are coming back 9:14:45 PM Arakas: "We should all run! Now!" 9:15:07 PM *** Dorid runs! *** 9:15:22 PM *** Arakas will head for the nearest alley and strip off his worker's robe and wig. *** 9:15:51 PM Caleb: You all head to an alleyway a couple houses down 9:15:59 PM Caleb: you dont seem to be followed 9:16:23 PM Caleb: I would say invisibilty wears off now for Dorid and Carl 9:17:24 PM Caleb: Carl is a mess he has some books broken bits of lamp a quarter of a table and other miscellaneous junk stuck in him he is also missing his right hand. 9:17:48 PM *** Dorid tries to pick some of the crap off Carl! *** 9:18:21 PM Dorid: Loom will make you a new hand! Or a... crossbow bolt thrower! Or something. 9:18:47 PM *** Loom takes off his nose. "That was definitely the most successful stealth mission I've ever been on." *** 9:19:02 PM Loom: And yes, no worries, Carl. 9:19:48 PM Dorid: That was exciting! 9:20:02 PM Caleb: Who has the sack with Zuaoasks ball and is anything else in thereas well? 9:20:28 PM Arakas: ((I have Zuaoask's ball and I just have it in an empty pocket)) 9:20:38 PM Arakas: ((Dorid has the other two, which are wrapped up)) 9:22:33 PM Arakas: ((Wait, no, sorry. I am wrong.)) 9:22:39 PM Arakas: ((Dorid has all the orbs.)) 9:22:45 PM Arakas: ((She's got orbs for days.)) 9:23:22 PM Caleb: Where is Dorid keeping Zuaosks orb? 9:24:14 PM Arakas: (( Dorid that's up to you)) 9:24:31 PM Dorid: ((Um, not sure. I think she bundled them up and is just carrying them.)) 9:24:42 PM Dorid: ((Each separately so they don't touch.)) 9:25:10 PM Caleb: ((so all three just being held ok.)) 9:25:48 PM Caleb: ((so you are all in the alley, it is approaching the middle of the night.))\ 9:26:13 PM Arakas: ((Wait, sorry, I was right the first time)) 9:26:36 PM Arakas: ((Sorry, I am bad at this. I have the orb wrapped in a bit of my cloak. Probably shoved it in a pocket.)) 9:26:53 PM Caleb: ((ok )) 9:27:14 PM Arakas: "...honestly, I have been on missions that went south a lot faster." 9:27:24 PM *** Arakas will pull out the orb to make sure it's still there. *** 9:27:41 PM Arakas: "We should get this to an expert. ...and I may need to go thank a friend." 9:27:57 PM Arakas: "...he's probably nearby." 9:28:02 PM Caleb: the wind blows around you a little harder then before. 9:28:32 PM *** Arakas puts it back in my pocket and sees if that changes anything. *** 9:29:07 PM Caleb: the wind starts blowing around your pocket and it is getting more intense. 9:29:23 PM *** Arakas pulls it out again. "Ok, that's not good." *** 9:29:27 PM *** Arakas grips it tightly. *** 9:29:42 PM Dorid: What friend? 9:29:49 PM Caleb: the wind tries to grab it from your hand give me a dex check 9:30:02 PM Arakas: ((22)) 9:30:16 PM Dorid: And yes, we need an expert! 9:30:27 PM Caleb: you manage to hold on to it. 9:31:03 PM *** Arakas pulls out a dagger and hover it ominously over the orb. "ZUAOSK! BACK OFF NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" *** 9:32:14 PM Loom: Well, relations with the subterranean brain monster are deteriorating, then. 9:32:36 PM Arakas: "I have no idea. But if he is behind this wind, then I bet he can hear me." 9:33:07 PM Dorid: You can't keep souls in an orb. It isn't nice. 9:33:07 PM Caleb: anothe rdex check 9:33:27 PM Arakas: ((I don't even get to make an intimidation check?)) 9:33:40 PM Arakas: ((19)) 9:33:46 PM Arakas: ((On the dex check)) 9:34:45 PM Caleb: the orb stays in your hand 9:35:33 PM Caleb: you now see the wind start to form a kind of wispy face and visible fastly moving wind body. 9:36:14 PM Loom: I would say someone summoned an elemental. 9:36:24 PM *** Arakas will stab it! *** 9:37:07 PM Caleb: make an attack thern everyone roll initiative 9:37:52 PM Arakas: ((26 to hit and 6 piercing damage. Can I get sneak attack, as combat hadn't started yet?)) 9:38:22 PM Dorid: ((6! I am slow.)) 9:38:42 PM Arakas: ((16 on initiative)) 9:38:52 PM Caleb: ((sure)) 9:39:11 PM Loom: ((4! That cleric intiative.)) 9:39:19 PM Arakas: ((then it takes an additional 7 damage.)) 9:41:43 PM Caleb: So the stalker is first 9:42:18 PM Arakas: ((Oh, I am still hurt from the last fight. This will not end well.)) 9:42:27 PM Caleb: It os going to go for an attack on Arakas 9:43:09 PM Caleb: 12 to hit 9:43:17 PM Arakas: ((Nope!)) 9:43:45 PM Caleb: it is going to try and grab the orb give me a dex check 9:44:12 PM Arakas: ((Nat 1)) 9:44:28 PM Caleb: it grabs it 9:44:33 PM Caleb: Arakasyou are up 9:44:47 PM *** Arakas will draw his rapier and attack first. *** 9:45:10 PM Arakas: ((Is there anyone else near it with me, for sneak attack, or no?)) 9:45:19 PM Caleb: Not right now 9:45:35 PM Arakas: ((...can I take that action back, then? If not, it's fine.)) 9:45:48 PM Caleb: ((sure)) 9:45:56 PM Arakas: ((Ok.)) 9:46:03 PM *** Arakas will try and grab the orb back! *** 9:46:30 PM Caleb: Dex check with advantage 9:46:46 PM Arakas: (.................9)) 9:47:03 PM Arakas: ((Not sleight of hand?)) 9:47:51 PM Caleb: doesnt matter you get it anyway 9:48:04 PM Arakas: ((...wow...he must've rolled crap.)) 9:48:25 PM *** Arakas will then bonus action disengage, and run to hide behind Loom. *** 9:48:35 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 9:49:20 PM Caleb: dorid 9:50:04 PM *** Dorid magic missiles it! *** 9:50:27 PM Dorid: ((... holy shit, 3 4s. 15 damage!)) 9:50:36 PM Arakas: ((WOOT!)) 9:51:20 PM Caleb: the missiles rock the wind but it is still there 9:51:25 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 9:52:05 PM *** Loom casts Spirit Guardians again and invokes the Holy Cuisinart. *** 9:52:54 PM Loom: ((DC 16 Wisdom save, if it fails it takes 20 damage. Success is half damage.)) 9:53:21 PM Caleb: (( 13)) 9:54:51 PM Caleb: It gets balsted by the robo angels 9:54:58 PM Caleb: anyhting else Loom? 9:55:41 PM *** Loom just moves to keep the elemental in the spell's range. *** 9:55:54 PM Loom: Oh, wait!)) 9:56:56 PM *** Loom Healing Words Arakas for 6 pts. *** 9:57:03 PM Caleb: ok 9:57:07 PM Arakas: ((Thanks!)) 9:57:31 PM Caleb: Carl moves forward and punches the creature. 9:57:42 PM Caleb: now its its turn 9:58:34 PM Caleb: It fails its save 9:59:06 PM Caleb: (( do you roll againLoom m or do I just take the same 20?)) 10:00:38 PM | Edited 10:00:49 PM Loom: ((Well, it takes damage when it starts its turn in the area, or when it moves into it. So I would say its up to you.)) 10:00:55 PM Caleb: It takes the 20 damage 10:01:23 PM Caleb: it then moves to Arakas Loom and Carl can get an AOO 10:02:51 PM Caleb: Both Carl and Loom hit 10:03:03 PM Caleb: Arakas it makes two attacks against you 10:03:18 PM Arakas: ((ok)) 10:03:33 PM Caleb: (( a 19 and a 23)) 10:03:40 PM Arakas: ((Both hit)) 10:04:47 PM *** Arakas will use uncanny dodge on the second attack *** 10:05:21 PM Caleb: ((13 damage for the first 11 for the second)0 10:05:39 PM Arakas: ((Ok, so that's actually 13 and 6 cause of uncanny dodge)) 10:05:52 PM Caleb: ok 10:05:56 PM Arakas: ((I am still in a VERY bad place, but I am up)) 10:06:09 PM Caleb: speaking of its your turn 10:06:52 PM Arakas: ((No one is near it again, are they? Since they all moved up to attack and I stayed there.)) 10:07:09 PM Caleb: Loom is close enough to count 10:07:25 PM Arakas: ((Ok, then I will attack it, rapier, sneak attack)) 10:07:47 PM Arakas: ((OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!!))) 10:08:14 PM Caleb: your rapier goes through a calm spot in its "body" 10:08:23 PM Caleb: anything else? 10:08:28 PM *** Arakas will bonus action disengage and run. *** 10:08:40 PM Arakas: ((Past all the others and as far as he can.)) 10:08:57 PM Caleb: what is your speed? 10:09:02 PM Arakas: ((30 ft.)) 10:09:24 PM Arakas: ((But it will at least force it to go through Loom and Carl again)) 10:09:29 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 10:09:58 PM Dorid: ((Ahaha, that's more like it. Another MM, 7 damage.)) 10:10:35 PM Caleb: anything else 10:11:02 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 10:11:37 PM *** Loom is going to smack it again with his mace. *** 10:12:36 PM Dorid: ((Nope!)) 10:12:46 PM Caleb: you hit it its wind is slowing down instead of a tornado it looks more like tiny gusts forming it. 10:13:29 PM Caleb: Carl comes up and punches it you all feel a breeze flow by you as it dissipates 10:13:45 PM Loom: NIce punch. 10:13:48 PM Caleb: end initiative 10:14:08 PM *** Arakas is breathing heavily. "Thanks Carl." *** 10:14:54 PM Dorid: Are you all right? 10:15:15 PM Arakas: "No...no, I'm really not." 10:15:18 PM Dorid: You're oozing stuff! 10:15:21 PM *** Arakas collapses to the ground. *** 10:15:34 PM *** Dorid tries to pick him up! It really doesn't work. *** 10:15:52 PM Dorid: We need to go to the mage's guild! 10:15:57 PM Dorid: Carl, help me pick Arakas up! 10:15:57 PM Caleb: Carlc comes and picks Arakas up 10:16:10 PM Dorid: Thank you! Now, where is the nearest mage's guild? 10:17:18 PM Caleb: Carl kind of slings Arakas over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes only using his left arm because he doesnt have a right hand 10:18:21 PM | Edited 10:18:40 PM Caleb: Arakas you take 2 points of bludgeoning damage 10:18:39 PM Dorid: Loom, do you think you could heal him a little bit? 10:18:44 PM Dorid: He's bleeding? 10:18:48 PM Dorid: I think? 10:19:23 PM *** Arakas is still awake but very hurt. *** 10:19:38 PM Arakas: "I am definitely bleeding. So much bleeding." 10:19:54 PM Arakas: "Bleeding for days." 10:23:16 PM Arakas: ((Think we lost Loom)) 10:23:17 PM Dorid: Your blood is weird. 10:23:46 PM Arakas: "Dorid...we....need....to talk...when I'm not dying." 10:23:54 PM Caleb: (( we can end here or go on, whatever people want.)) 10:24:21 PM Loom: (Sorry, I'm here.)) 10:24:32 PM Caleb: Carl: do you require assistance? 10:25:34 PM *** Loom heals Arakas for 13. *** 10:25:47 PM Arakas: "Oh gods, that feels so much better." 10:25:59 PM Arakas: "Ok, you can put me down, big guy, I think I can walk." 10:26:03 PM Dorid: Good! What do you want to talk about? 10:26:32 PM Caleb: Carl puts you down a little more carefuly then he picked you up 10:27:10 PM Caleb: Carl looks even more a mess , still with stuff stuck in him now windblown a little and his upper clay soaked in blood 10:27:50 PM Dorid: And where's the nearest Mage's Guild? 10:28:00 PM Arakas: "Carl, you good to walk?" 10:28:10 PM Arakas: "Also, I have no idea." 10:28:39 PM Caleb: Carl: operational however structural damage nearing threat level 10:30:27 PM Loom: I'll get you patched up, just stay with us till we can get somewhere secure. We will eventually need to get you set up with a new body, most likely. Your frame wasn't built for longevity. 10:31:07 PM Caleb: Carl: affirmative 10:31:20 PM *** Arakas will lean out the alley and look around. *** 10:31:41 PM Caleb: ((perception check)) 10:31:58 PM Arakas: ((20, unnatural)) 10:33:19 PM Caleb: you see city guards patrolling noone seems to have noticed your fight, and you see what Looks like Lord Norwells carriage at the still broken gates 10:33:45 PM Dorid: A nice fresh new body! You can do that? 10:34:01 PM Arakas: "We need to move, now! Norwell is here." 10:34:04 PM Dorid: Maybe we should ask where the nearest Mage's Guild is! 10:34:47 PM Arakas: "I think we should just start moving. We can find the guild once we are clear of this location." 10:35:52 PM Arakas: "I also know that some thieves' guild related friends were here. If we can find them, maybe we can sneak away to a guild with them." 10:37:11 PM Arakas: "If Carl can walk, then we need to walk, NOW!" 10:37:18 PM *** Loom nods. *** 10:37:46 PM Caleb: Carl follows Arakas 10:38:05 PM *** Arakas will begin moving back towards the center of town, as that's what he knows. *** 10:39:09 PM *** Dorid scurries after him! *** 10:39:27 PM Dorid: I'm not that sneaky! 10:39:33 PM *** Loom has shed the rest of his disguise by now. *** 10:39:38 PM Dorid: But this is all terribly exciting! 10:40:02 PM Arakas: "Dorid, please tell me you are wearing something under your disguise." 10:41:32 PM Caleb: Carl??: you have shut my normal method of using this thing, return my orb now that you have it, or I will send worse after you. 10:41:32 PM Dorid: I don't know! You dressed me! I don't know how all the lacy things work. 10:41:40 PM Dorid: They had a lot of holes. 10:42:01 PM Dorid: Is that you, Zouask? 10:42:12 PM Dorid: I think you had better not put people's souls in orbs. It isn't nice. 10:42:31 PM Arakas: "I don't think that'd be smart of you Zuaosk." 10:43:00 PM Arakas: "You send anything else to kill us and I smash your orb. What happens to you, then, I wonder." 10:43:02 PM Dorid: You should apologize! 10:44:32 PM Caleb: Carl??: what happens to this city without me under here? destroy the orb and find out. you have 3 hours to return my property. or the deal is off. 10:45:10 PM Caleb: one of carls eyes shatters at this point 10:45:38 PM Arakas: "...somebody's grumpy." 10:46:09 PM Arakas: "...now what?" 10:46:24 PM Dorid: Mage's Guild, now. 10:46:44 PM Arakas: ((How far have we gotten from the manor?)) 10:46:44 PM Dorid: We can't let him keep hurting Carl. 10:46:49 PM Dorid: Or putting people in orbs. 10:47:10 PM Caleb: you are probably reaching the middle of the city around now 10:47:38 PM Loom: Loom is eyeing Carl thoughtfully. 10:47:51 PM *** Arakas will grab the nearest bystander. "Pardon me sir, could you point us towards the nearest Mage's Guild?" *** 10:48:09 PM Arakas: "Or some other form of arcanum?" 10:49:22 PM Caleb: the small halfling indicates a tall tower you can see to the west of the center of the city then runs off in fright 10:49:30 PM Dorid: It's all right, it's actually just blood! Thank you! 10:49:36 PM *** Dorid waves! *** 10:49:38 PM Caleb: Carls remaining eye is flashing and he is shuddering badly 10:49:51 PM Dorid: Loom, can you help Carl? 10:50:25 PM Loom: Not on the move, like this, but I will. 10:51:00 PM Arakas: "We need to get to that tower! MOVE!" 10:51:21 PM Caleb: Carl suddenly moves incredibly quickly and starts beating up a lamppost 10:51:32 PM Dorid: Carl, stop that! 10:51:36 PM *** Loom uses his last spell slot to cast Protection from Evil on Carl. *** 10:52:30 PM Caleb: it does nothing you can do an arcana check to see what is wrong 10:52:53 PM Loom: (Target can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed?) 10:53:08 PM Caleb: (( he is none of those right now)) 10:53:15 PM Loom: ((16 arcana.) 10:53:55 PM Caleb: the shell has become too weakened and he has gone berserk he has to be fixed at least partially to reclaim sanity. 10:54:12 PM *** Loom casts Mending! *** 10:54:23 PM *** Dorid gets weepy and tries to take Carl's remaining hand! *** 10:54:32 PM Dorid: It'll be all right! We're trying to help! 10:54:43 PM Arakas: "Dorid, I need you to run the orb to the tower." 10:54:50 PM Dorid: Okay! 10:54:55 PM *** Dorid holds out a hand for it. *** 10:55:14 PM Loom: I'll take care of Carl and join you. Arakas, you go with her. 10:55:16 PM *** Arakas hands it to Dorid. *** 10:55:23 PM Caleb: the lamppost is getting beat down fairly hard and Carl turns around looking for a new target 10:55:33 PM *** Loom puts himself right there. *** 10:55:37 PM *** Arakas nods to Loom. *** 10:55:43 PM Arakas: "Good luck, Loom." 10:55:48 PM *** Dorid runs for the tower! *** 10:55:52 PM *** Arakas follows. *** 10:57:37 PM Caleb: after the one minute casting time which i will say happens as Carl is coming in for a punch on Loom he stops. 10:58:10 PM Caleb: Carl: where did everyone go? 10:59:01 PM Loom: They went to the mage guild. You had a behavioral breakdown-- your body is too beat up. 10:59:08 PM Dorid: ((Poor Carl!)) 10:59:21 PM Loom: I have a proposal, but you might not like it. 11:00:32 PM Caleb: Carl: what is the proposal? 11:02:48 PM Loom: I'm going to detach your voicebox and sentience core from the body until I can build a new one. 11:03:27 PM Caleb: Carl: what will that do? 11:04:17 PM Loom: Well. Does the phrase 'brain in a jar' hold any signifigance to you? 11:04:55 PM Caleb: Carl: I trust you, if it will help, do it. 11:06:08 PM *** Loom cuts his head off, then! Basically. Tinkers Tools? *** 11:06:47 PM Caleb: (( yep you are trying to get the summoned spark as well?)) 11:06:58 PM Caleb: give me an arcana check first 11:07:19 PM Loom: ((Yeah, he wants to separate the consciousness and developing brain from the body.)) 11:07:34 PM Loom: ((12)) 11:07:57 PM Caleb: good enough you are able to tell roughly where you need to work. 11:08:12 PM Caleb: give me a tinkers tools with advantage 11:08:57 PM Loom: ((29)) 11:11:02 PM Caleb: It takes you about thirty minutes, but you mangae to remove all the important conciousness of Carl 11:11:11 PM Caleb: what do you have to store it in? 11:12:37 PM Loom: ((How long would you say that Loom has to do this?)) 11:12:46 PM Loom: ((And what kind of item would work?)) 11:14:16 PM Caleb: ((probably an hour before the spark fades and any kind of magic infused material just as a stopgap till you can make a body)) 11:16:08 PM *** Loom puts Carl into Loom's magically enhanced mace. *** 11:16:40 PM Caleb: including the voicebox? 11:16:51 PM Loom: ((Of course!)) 11:17:35 PM Caleb: ((ok)) 11:17:46 PM Caleb: Carl: that was weird 11:18:25 PM Loom: Well. Stopgaps are stopgaps. I'll start work on a new shell tonight -- we should meet the others. 11:19:26 PM Caleb: Carl: lead the... Carry me there then. 11:19:46 PM *** Loom goes to the mage guild! *** 11:20:28 PM Caleb: for sake of ease I will say you reach there now.